Cricket Green/History
This article describes the history of Cricket Green, the Green family's ten-year-old boy. Early life Cricket Green was born ten years ago to Bill and Nancy Green in their country farm. He was the most recent born member of the family, following Tilly. When Cricket was about toddler age, the barn caught on fire due to a lightning storm, and while playing in the ashes the next day, Nancy found a puppy amongst the ashes. Upon washing her off and revealing her fur was red, the puppy was named Phoenix and given to Cricket as a present. The two grew up as best friends. Some time as a little kid, Cricket once tried to ride Phoenix as a horse. She wasn't happy about that, but went with it anyway. The summer prior to the move to Big City, Cricket attempted to dig his deepest hole ever, but dug too well and got himself stuck. Phoenix offered to help, only to jump in instead. Luckily, her fur trail led the family right to the hole, and both were freed afterwards. ("Phoenix Rises") Some time after Nancy divorced Bill and got arrested, Cricket and the Greens lost their country farm and had to move to the original Green house with Alice Green in Big City. Present life Season 1 When he and his family take a first glance at Big City, Cricket is amazed by its features. He claims to be a "city expert," despite knowing nothing about it. While out and about in the city, their car gets towed, forcing the Greens to infiltrate the car pound. They make it out of there with the car, and they successfully arrive at Alice's house. ("Welcome Home") Some time after moving to Big City, Cricket attempted to impress their new neighbors by launching a chicken into outer space. However, in the process, he ends up causing more harm than good, but manages to gain a good impression nonetheless. He also makes his first friend, a rich boy named Remy Remington, and the two would eventually become inseperable with each other. ("Space Chicken") However, Cricket soon learns that Remy had violin lessons he needed to attend to, and by blowing them off, he is punished by his parents for such. When attempting to help Remy escape, he is caught again and threatened to be sent to a boarding school outside Big City. Cricket managed to convince Remy's parents enough to give Remy the encouragement to stand up to them, thus he is allowed to stay and the two can hang out whenever they want. ("Remy Rescue") In the second week of an unknown month on Wednesday, it was Cricket's turn to take on the traditional Green family rite of passage to prove himself worthy of the Green family name. Cricket learns he has to find a tough critter somewhere in the city, wrestle it, then pin it down for three seconds before the sun sets, so he can complete it, otherwise he won't be a Green anymore. However, Big City was short on tough animals - he fails to wrestle a horse Keys found, Gramma rejects a fight with a squirrel, and he tries setting up a fake fight with a lion which failed. Upon discovering Gramma is indeed one of the toughest critters around, he wrestles her, and he manages to pin her down just in time, completing the rite of passage and officially becoming Cricket Green as he gets his picture sewn on the family's triumph quilt. ("Cricket Versus") During a game of Critterball with Tilly and Remy, Cricket ended up kicking all their critterballs into Big Coffee which the barista Gloria refused to return, instead focusing on going to Paris and presenting a model Eiffel Tower she made. When Cricket's attempt to retrieve the critterballs fail, he instead steals her project and eventually destroys it, leading her to be pulled right into the game and demolish the entire cafe. This attracted the attention of the cafe's silent owner Ms. Cho, who threatens to fire her. Cricket finally realizes Gloria really wanted to go to Paris and her project was her dream, and she loves it just as much as he loves Critterball. So, he apologizes for the damage and gets a job at the cafe, so he can work alongside Gloria as her co-worker so he can earn the money to be paid for the cafe's destruction. ("Critterball Crisis") Soon the Greens open their own food stand at the Farmer's Market, officially starting their new business in Big City. During this, Cricket meets Chip Whistler, the sleazy manager of the Wholesome Foods company, who wants to buy a shipment of vegetables from their stand due to his other shipment deal going through, which Bill refuses. So, he secretly strikes a deal with Chip that they will, but upon discovering they don't have enough vegetables for the order, he and Tilly make some fake produce from household objects which are sold. However, Bill tells them the side effects of the fake produce, worrying those who eat them will turn against them and ruin the family's reputation, so the family heads to Wholesome Foods and gets back all the fake produce, losing all the money Cricket earned in return. Fortunately, Cricket comes up with a way to sell all the fake produce after all, and they win back the money. But when doing this however, Chip arrives and wants to give the fake produce a taste. Cricket tries to warn him the fruit is fake, but Chip ignores him and ends up chipping his tooth, so his name fits his mouth, and he vows revenge against the Greens which is what Bill predicted. ("Supermarket Scandal") One day, the family suddenly got a visit from realtors Don and Dawn, who wanted to sell the Greens' house and replace it with a yoga studio. Cricket learns from Alice that a mysterious treasure is buried somewhere on the lawn which could save the farm from being sold. Using a series of riddles, Cricket and Tilly use stories of their ancestors from the past to locate where the treasure is buried. When they finally find it though, it turns out to be a bunch of useless trinkets, until they discover they are actually mementos of their ancestors. Realizing the trinkets are a warning, Cricket and Tilly manage to stop Alice from selling the farm and reveal the farm is threatened every generation, so the kids have to encourage the old folks to not give up. Alice discovers the treasure is the farm itself, and refuses to sell, protecting their reputation once more. ("Family Legacy") On the Greens' next visit to the Farmer's Market, Cricket encounters Chip again and recruits Tilly to stand against him. This begins a fight between the stands as Cricket starts beckoning customers to come to their stand instead of Wholesome Foods. When Chip begins to fight back, Cricket calls a war between the stands, which results in a tomato fight between both businesses. However, Tilly manages to talk some sense into Cricket, so he declares a truce, but Chip refuses and pelts him with tomatoes, causing the other workers to leave him. When Bill and Gramma return, Chip tries one last time to steal business by eating all their produce, but he eats Alice's sultan peppers which melts the resin his tooth and he runs away, so Cricket promises to be ready in case he strikes back. ("Feud Fight") On one of his days at Big Coffee, Ms. Cho visits and reports on a coffee bean shortage, and if Big Coffee can find the coffee beans and bring them back to the cafe, Cricket's destruction debt will finally be cleared and he can quit his job. Once getting them however, Cricket encounters Chip for the third time, who somehow knows Gloria. While hiding at Gloria's apartment, Cricket discovers Gloria wasn't from Big City as he initally thought -- she was from the suburbs, and was trying hard to fit in. Cricket reassures Gloria she'll be a part of Big City no matter what, the same lesson he learned when he first moved there as well. Using their sportsmanship, Cricket and Gloria manage to successfully get the coffee beans to the cafe and form a bond with each other. Cricket's debt is finally cleared, but he is hesitant to leave his job because of how much fun he spent with Gloria and faces the possible future of never seeing her again. So, she causes mass destruction to the cafe and blames him for it, so he gets a bigger debt, and gets his job back permanently and continues bonding with Gloria. ("Coffee Quest") The day Phoenix ran away upon being unappreciated, Cricket rallies his family and Remy to help look for her, and their mission stops outside Ruff Customers, where someone took Phoenix with her and left. However, Phoenix eventually returns, and it turns out the reason she ran away was that she caught the scent of Cricket's mother, Nancy Green, who had recently gotten out of prison after trying to release cows from a bakery. Nancy arrives and reunites with the rest of her family, and he learns the reason behind her arrest. Alice also reveals to Cricket Nancy and Bill are divorced for an unknown cause, and doesn't trust her. When Cricket tried to impress Nancy by releasing an orangutan from the zoo, he and Tilly accidentally release all the other animals as well, which threatened to rearrest her. But with Nancy's help, they round up all the animals and return them to the zoo, and Keys decides to let Nancy be free upon seeing how much love she gives to her family. ("Phoenix Rises", "Uncaged") Season 2 When invited to be in a Big Coffee commercial, Cricket is convinced by the director Donny Tinselton that he has something called "kapowie", and obsesses over it. However, he believes his "kapowie" is his hairdo, and when trying to make it perfect, he accidentally shears it down the middle and loses his confidence. When attempting to get help from a hair salon, the stylist removes all his hair and he eventually replaces it with a wig, but it falls off and gets ruined. During the shoot, he thinks he lost all hope until a bloated Tilly reminds him that it doesn't matter what he looks like and it's what's inside him that counts. Realizing he himself is the "kapowie", Cricket regains his confidence and participates in the commercial, which goes off without a hitch. ("Cricket's Kapowie"). On Christmas, Cricket discovers he's been doing many bad deeds over the course of the year, so Tilly helps him rehabilitate himself last-minute by doing good deeds around town. However, Cricket only does it because he wants a present from Santa, and when trying to consult the department store Santa at Hudkins, he sneaks to the front of the line and is caught, causing him to be considered naughty indeed. Cricket, thinking he'll never get a present from Santa and nothing he does even matters now, decides he is indeed naughty and resorts to just that, doing naughty pranks all over town. When attempting to replace the Big City Christmas star with a moon, Tilly tries to stop them and they end up destroying it, and Tilly is mistakenly blamed by the news. Cricket is initially gleeful at this, but upon seeing how sad Tilly is to end up on the naughty list as well, he starts having mixed feelings. Finally learning he has no one to blame but himself and the holiday is nearly ruined, Cricket runs into the real Santa and tells him everything that happened. Santa understands and gives him a magical gift as forgiveness, which can be anything he wishes for, but Cricket, having realized how selfish he was, refuses the gift and instead makes a selfless wish to get Tilly back on the nice list, and also to be back at home with his family. His wishes come true, and on Christmas day, he discovers not only Tilly got presents, but he did as well, because of his selfless deed for putting Tilly's needs before his own, which in turn puts him on the nice list too. Cricket happily realizes he indeed saw the good in him and celebrates with his family. ("Green Christmas") Cricket and the Greens were eventually visited by Chip once again, this time trying to destroy their house as revenge to losing business due to someone making a video of him pelting Cricket with tomatoes back in "Feud Fight". Fortunately, Keys manages to stop him, and Chip is forced to apologize to the Greens when his retiring father threatened to fire him and not let him take his place upon seeing how horrible he's been treating them. Cricket is suspicious at first, so he and the Greens put Chip through a series of tests, having him do chores for them to prove himself. When all else fails and Chip admits what's going on, and after some reassurement from Bill, Chip manages to apologize and decides to fix the damage for their sake. Cricket, having been convinced, signs the forgiveness contract which proves he's sorry and thus he becomes the new CEO, but unfortunately, unknown to him and the rest of the Greens, he only used them to seize full control of the company so he can run them out of town someday. ("Reckoning Ball") One day while window shopping, Cricket is surprised that three kids are excited to see him and ask for his autograph; turns out they mistook him for a pop singer named Zillon Brax, who bears an uncanny resemblance to himself. Zillon recently disappeared from the public, wanting to live a normal life for some reason, so he uses this opportunity to experience life as a celebrity. During this, the real Zillon is mistaken for Cricket by the Greens (except Tilly), so he hangs out with them at the Green house to see what it's like to be normal. Cricket however, is suddenly captured by Zillon's psychotic fangirl, Amaryllis, who wants to keep him as her singing partner forever. Nancy lets the Greens in on what happened, and they come to his rescue, and Cricket meets his doppelganger before Keys comes to arrest Amaryllis. Zillon then goes back to his life of fame while Cricket returns to his regular life with his family. ("Impopstar") Eventually, the day came that Cricket gets his annual "itch" - on one day a year, he gets an urge to be outdoors and becomes feral, so Bill has to take him camping in the woods to calm him down. However, Bill only decides to hold a poor campout in the backyard, even using flashlights for the fire. This causes Cricket's itch to take its full effect, turning him into a wild boy that acts like an animal. He goes loose all over Big City, and he eventually captures Remy and teaches him to be feral as well. When attempting to trash a Shakespearean performance, Bill stops them and admits he wants to be wild too, so Cricket encourages him to "do what Bill do". This makes Bill become feral as well, and they eventually return home and have a real fire with the rest of the Greens, eventually calming down from the itch soon after. ("Wild Side") Category:Cricket Green Category:C Category:Informative Pages Category:A-Z Category:Character History Category:A-Z